yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue
Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Broodwing escaping form S.P.D. Prison, The S.P.D Rangers need to find help to stop him. Soon, They, Anubis and Isinia Cruger arrived to the present and teamed up with the Harmony Force Rangers to stop Broodwing. Escaping from Delta Prison It was a busy day at Delta Base, However, There was an explosion at the Delta Prison with Broodwing escaping. It was Chrysalis helping him as she bring him to Nightmare Moon. The Present/Twilight can't stay awake Meanwhile in the 21st century, Twilight was been awake for three straight days organizing books. Twilight is too exhausted to see to her ranger duties. While Twilight gets some rest, Dean Cadance charges Spike with making sure she isn't disturbed. Spike accepts the responsibility and keeps watch. Twilight's Absence Later at Canterlot High, Sunset and the Mane 5 were in the band room practicing they're new song. Just then, Dean Cadence came in and told them that Twilight will be at her house getting some rest. So, The girls decided to go on without her for now. Canterlot High's Greatest Treat Soon, Broodwing made a deal with Nightmare Moon as they agree to make plans to destroy the power rangers. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Sunset was worried about Twilight having some sleep. Suddenly, Broodwing appeared and send his Krybots to attack. S.P.D's Mission Then, The S.P.D. Power Rangers came to the rescue, Led by Sky, The Shadow Ranger. So, They gather themselves to Delta Base that has been teleported not too far from CHS. Twilight's awake/Meeting the S.P.D. Rangers/Making plans to save history At that moment, A well-rested Twilight finally awakens from her bed, But she got communicated by Sky and showed her a map to where to meet the other rangers. Soon enough, She got changed and hurry. When Twilight arrived at Delta Base where the map led her, She couldn't believe her own eyes. She met the S.P.D. Rangers, Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Commander Sky, Sam, Kat, Nova, Boom and Jack. And their mentor, Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger and his wife, Isinia. Also, Sunset and the Mane 5 were there. Soon, Ransik and Anubis were talking about Broodwing. Then, Twilight and Sky came up with a plan to save history from falling in Broodwing's hands. Team Up to save the Earth/The Fight with Broodwing The next morning, Broodwing sends his his Krybots to attack the city. Then, Twilight and everyone made it back to stop Broodwing. The Team Up of the Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers has begun, As they attack to defend earth. Harmony, Emergency During this fight, The Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers took down a lot of Krybots as Twilight, Bridge and Jack took down Broodwing. Broodwing's Night Bat Megazord rises/Broodwing guilty once again However, Broodwing was given by Nightmare Moon a Megazord of his own, the Night Bat Megazord. Then, Twilight had an idea as the Rangers called out their Zords and form the Elemental Megazord with the Delta Max Megazord and S.W.A.T. Megazord into it's Delta S.W.A.T. Mode. Meanwhile, Sunset had a plan to form the her Wisdom Unicorn Zord with the Delta Command Megazord into it's Wisdom Mode. It was a tough fight, But they've destroyed the Night Bat Megazord as Jack use his Delta Morpher for Broodwing's judgement and found him guilty and arrested once again. Victory for the Power Rangers/Until next time, S.P.D. Rangers Victory was made as Twilight and her friends celebrates. Then, Ransik, his followers, Twilight and her friends give thanks to Anubis, Isinia and the S.P.D. Rangers for their help. Later, It was time for them to return home in their time and agreed to help each other again anytime soon. As for Twilight, She was looking forward to it. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger *Isinia Cruger *Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Broodwing Trivia * Transcript *Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225